Brothers
by Hel daughter of Loki
Summary: Set somewhere between MoA and HoH or during HoH, doesn't really matter. Just a small scene describing how I think the Big Three feel with their Greek and Roman sides torn. Fluff inside. Lots of brotherly love.


**Summary: The gods are torn between their Greek and Roman forms. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades share a brotherly moment in the throne room.**

**Category: Family; Hurt/Comfort**

**Parings: none, just pure, brotherly love**

**A/N: So, yeah, I'm reading HoH and was just reading the part where (SPOILERS!) Hazel is speaking with Pluto and his form flickers to Hades for a second. It got me thinking about how the gods feel, and, my being a sucker for PJO fics featuring the Big Three acting as brothers, decided to write this.**

**~O~OO~OO~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~**

**Hades' POV (the Throne Room of Olympus)**

I entered the Throne Room, once the most active part of Olympus. Now, the domed ceiling, which showed the stars and constellations, was dull, and the Thrones were dusty from having no one to sit on them, by the fireplace in the center of the room sat Hestia, faithfully tending the small flame, her form flickers slightly, instead of a young girl, she was a woman and, instead of looking calm and peaceful, she was disciplined and militaristic. I sighed, not even the keeper of the flame was spared from being torn between her two forms, Hestia and Vesta.

"Your brother is here as well, Hades." Hestia said softly.

"Which one?" I asked, knowing it was either Zeus or Poseidon.

"Zeus." The goddess of the hearth replied.

At the sound of his name, Zeus stood from where he'd been sitting beside his Throne. I could tell my younger brother was struggling to hold his form, his blue eyes tired and worn. I wondered how I must look to my youngest brother.

"Zeus." I nodded tiredly at the king of Olympus.

"Pl-Hades." Zeus replied, his form flickering as he almost called me by my Roman name.

The door opened and a strong smell of sea air reached my nose, telling me that Poseidon had entered. I turned; Poseidon looked just a terrible, if not worse than, as Zeus. His Hawaiian shirt was baggy, as if he'd lost some weight, his black hair had streaks of grey in it, and his sea green eyes were slightly dull, like the sea after a storm.

'You alright?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, just…tired." Poseidon muttered, his form, too, flickered, his Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts changing to a toga. He looked…fiercer, more warlike in his Roman form.

Hestia watched us. I had a feeling she was waiting for us to act brotherly. She is, after all, the goddess of family. _How long has it been since we acted like brothers and not rivals? _I wondered. Poseidon and I got along best, but perhaps that was because we had been swallowed by our father. I shuddered slightly, I didn't particularly like thinking about that. Of course, we did have Zeus to thank for getting us out.

**Zeus' POV**

I stood up when I heard Hestia say my name. I had dozed off sitting beside my Throne; my head hurt like Hephaestus was using it as an anvil. I heard Hades' gruff voice; the sound of my older brother seemed to sooth my aching head slightly.

"Zeus." He said, nodding slightly, I saw change for a second, his appearance becoming softer, not so death like. Although he was still pale, paler than usual even.

"Pl-Hades." I said, catching myself before I could utter his Roman name, it was clear that he was trying to keep his Greek form. I felt my own self flicker, and winced slightly as my headache returned.

The doors opened and Poseidon entered, looking like he was struggling to keep his form as well. I half wondered if Hestia had influenced us to come here at the same time and threw my older sister a curious glance, but Hestia had gone back to tending the tiny flame that still remained.

"You alright?" Hades asked, and I realized his voice was softer, like it had been during the brief time I knew my older sibling before fa-Kronos had swallowed them. _Ugh _I thought, thinking about that was not very pleasant, especially when I already had a splitting headache.

'Yeah, just…tired." Poseidon muttered. I felt a strange sensation come over me, worry for my older brothers. _Where did that come from? _I wondered. _Do you really have to ask, brother? _Hestia's gentle voice spoke in my mind. _It is instinctive, no matter how distant you tree act, you are still brothers. _My eyes met Hestia's flame colored ones, which were full of love and comfort, making me think of a happy family. I winced as another headache came over me, this time causing me to nearly double over. I felt Hades and Poseidon move forward quickly, almost as if they were reacting on pure instinct.

**Poseidon's POV**

Hades and I moved forward as one when Zeus started to fall. I wondered why the fight between Romans and Greeks seemed to affect Zeus more than either Hades or I. Perhaps it is was because Zeus was king? I didn't really care, my brother was hurting, probably worse then I was. And I was hurting pretty bad, what with my son being in Tartarus. I winced; the thought of my son suffering down there was almost unbearable. _Just help Zeus, there's nothing you can do for Percy at the moment _I thought to myself.

Hades, Zeus, and I sat down, leaning against the thrones. Hades had an arm around both me and Zeus. I had an arm slung around Zeus' shoulder, and Zeus had dozed off. I winced as my form flickered, but felt Hades squeeze my shoulder gently. I looked at my older brother, realizing that neither of us had really changed forms much since we had been sitting her together, even Zeus seemed to be sleeping peacefully now. I looked over at Hestia and saw her smile softly, her eyes warm and gentle. _Sleep well, my brothers _Hestia's eyes seemed to say. I allowed myself to relax. "Rest, brother." Hades said his voice oddly gentle. Zeus stirred slightly and I squeezed his shoulder gently. "Sleep, younger brother." I whispered.

**O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~O**

**A/N: Well, that was shorter than expected, but I have to go to sleep now. I just wanted to write a little fluff between the brothers. How'd you like it? Please review!**


End file.
